Career Day
Career Day is the 18th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis For Career Day at school, Eric goes to the hospital with Kitty, Kelso goes to his dad's office, and Hyde and Fez get a bizarre introduction to the food service industry. Plot The gang goes to work with their parents on career day. Eric works with Kitty at the hospital and is surprised to see that she has to deal with hard things every day, such as seeing people sick and dying. Hyde and Fez visit Hyde's mom, Edna (Katey Sagal), a lunch lady, and while Fez enjoys helping around, Hyde and his mom argue while she keeps claiming that Hyde is lazy just like his father. Donna visits her father at "Bargain Bob's" and inadvertently tells him she is embarrassed of his career, Kelso has a hard time understanding his father's complex profession, and Red takes a liking to Jackie and bonds with her after she helps him fix the car ("My god... One of you is not useless!") Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Special Guest Star :Katey Sagal as Edna Hyde Guest starring :Francis Guinan as John Kelso :Steve Ireland as Dr. Ashton :Trista Delamere as Nurse Thomas :Linda Wallem as Nurse Philips Quotes Trivia * The sexism of the '70s is pretty blatant with Dr. Ashton addressing Kitty as 'Nurse' and being condescending, and Red's tone when he mentions Eric doing Career Day with Kitty, indicating that nursing is a gender-biased profession. This is somewhat countered, however, by Red's teaching Jackie how to work on a car. * After Hyde's fight with Edna, he goes to the Forman's to find Eric, and talks to Red, indicating that Hyde considers them family and people to depend on. * Eric finds new appreciation for his mother and the impressive work she does. * Bob tells Donna that he's 'Bargain Bob' so that he can give her the life that she deserves and realise her potential. * Red watches Donahue, as he's working half-days. * Kitty is the funny one at work. * Jackie and Kelso broke up in the previous episode, but in one scene Jackie is spotted sitting in his lap. In the next scene, they are back to being broken up again. * Jackie and Red become friends. * Actor Steve Ireland is billed as Dr Ashley, however, you can see his nametag actually reads as "K, ASHTON DR" ; as in Ashton Kutcher * Tanya Roberts is absent from the main cast in this episode. Music :[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwSTe9uit48 Karn Evil 9; 1st Impression, Part 2] | EMERSON, LAKE & PALMER :Cat's in the Cradle | HARRY CHAPIN :[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghe5eesAjxw Bad Blood] | NEIL SEDAKA :Kitty sings this in the car to clear her head of her day; Eric joins in Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hyde Category:Donna Category:Eric